Finding The Queen
by Vynx The Werewolf
Summary: Amya is in Japan looking for her parents that gave her up as a child. What if she finds more than that? Rated for cussing.
1. Chapter I

Vynx: I've had this and about 3 more chapters written for a while. There are terms I am borrowing from Nova Alexandria with permission. I'm going to tell you what they are when I get to them. They will be marked with a * every time I use them. Her stories are wonderful, so if you haven't read any I suggest that you do. I also don't want to hear that I'm copying. If for some reason to you they sound like any of her or someone else's stories, it isn't on purpose. And you must have never heard of attempting to sound like someone else is the highest form of flattery. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own. I don't even have any of the DVDs. I watch them online. I am also borrowing terms, as previously mentioned, from Nova Alexandria. They are hers and she has given me permission to use them of which I didn't even want to post this story without getting her permission first. Any whining and flames will be used for bonfires which I love making. Paper with hate on it just burns so wonderfully.

* * *

Blood was rushing through her veins, pounding in her ears and in her head. It was positively singing. She loved this feeling; loved her heart beating so fast, her feet pounding the pavement, the smooth movements needed to do tricks that had all but been broken into her muscle's memory.

Reaching the end of her path, she slows down to a jog then a fast walk and ending in a stop. The elevation was getting to her, much more different than back in the States. The thought crossing her mind causes her to frown. Her parents just didn't understand. This country was where she was born; her birth parents still had to be around… somewhere.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her racing heart, she spies a drink machine. Cracking a small smile she walks over to it, eyes the selection (because having juice in a soda machine was just weird), puts in the correct amount of change, and makes her choice.

This was possibly the strangest thing for her, being able to read kanji and even speak Japanese. Her friends from high school used to joke that it was ingrained in her. She could remember the teachers confused faces when she would back talk them in the language. To this day she still didn't know if they had found out half of what she said to them.

Looking around the shopping district, from where she stood on the outskirts of, she could see he happy families. Could see the children clutching to their parents' hands, pulling on jackets or sleeves or shirt tails. Something deep down inside of her pangs, a deep empty throb she wished with all of her existence would go away. Maybe it would if she found her family?

She turns away from the happy people, walking back to her new apartment. It hadn't come cheap and the fact that it was what used to be a dojo had her laughing. It was near to fitting. Here she was, 19 years old and living at the Kamiya dojo. All she needed was a snot nosed brat, a gambler who chewed on fish bones, and a gentle man who said 'Oro' a lot.

She chuckles quietly to herself. Yup, she needed her friends right now. Perhaps it wasn't _too_ late to Skype the-

"Oof! Sorry man." She says, fighting for balance after her lapse caused her to run into someone. Her reply is a grunt and she rolls her eyes, turning around to apologize formally. These people really expected her to- _'Huh? Where did he go?'_ She thinks, doing a couple of turns in confusion. She knew she had hit someone. She wipes off her shoulder and stops. It was sticky and... warm. She looks down at her hand finding it streaked with red. Her should was the same.

She gulps. And looking down at the sidewalk showed her small puddles, just a few feet in front and behind her, of the life giving liquid abruptly starting and stopping where she stood. There was no one else around her.

She runs the last two streets to her home, shutting and locking the door. She had an idea of what happened but had no want in getting involved. Ghosts were fickle things and would attach themselves to anything or anybody. She had seen several in the two weeks she had been here; most stuck to the places of their death so not many were wanderers. She didn't like them. They were the hardest when it came to ignoring. A ghost stuck to a light post? Eyes straight ahead and keep talking to your friends as you walk past. A wanderer followed you to see if you could see them. And they were damn annoying too…

She looks out of the peephole and then removes her shoes, not that she had much love for them anyways. She puts on the house shoes and heads to the bathroom. She knew no one else could see the blood but she could and, as such, a good enough reason besides being sweaty and stinky. Despite the exertion, she could feel the jumpiness and her attention slipping.

Stopping by her room she grabs the half smoked blunt out of the ashtray, from this morning, and a cigarette lighter sitting beside it. She lights up, taking several deep puffs before continuing her trek. She had always had ADHD, had cycled through Ritalin and Adderall and so many other forms and brands before she was allowed to have the prescription for legal marijuana. Ever since, she has been 'toking' it up quite happily.

After the two hour soak in the bath, she felt good better even once the week really hit her system. She didn't understand it really herself, the doctors were even confused by the fact that nothing worked for very long other than weed. It had been 3 years and it still worked.

Now in the living room she lights up another blunt, sits back on the couch with an ashtray on one side and a bag of chips on the other, and turns on the TV with the clicker. She breathes out a long plume of smoke as she flips through channels, setting the blunt in the ashtray and grabbing a chip. Japanese soaps were weird.

She stops, blinks, and curses. The ghost encounter made her forget about Skyping her friends. She pulls the top of her laptop open, turns it on, grabs her blunt and lights it up and leaves it hanging from her mouth, and pulls up Skype. 4 missed calls. She grins and does a mass call of her friends who were still on.

2 hours later, many laughs in it, she closes the lid and sits back. God she missed her friends. Skyping was okay but she wanted them there with her. This place was to quiet and to big to fill with noise by herself.

Didn't mean she couldn't try thought.

She was brushing out her black and red hair, getting ready for bed. She had gone through 3 ½ blunts today. After the encounter with the ghost her ADHD decided to run rampant. Even now the jitters of her body telling her of its needing to move arose. She finishes the blunt she had in the ashtray before getting into bed. Her music was still playing albeit softly now. Her eyes slide close unaware of the blue eyes watching her.

* * *

Grimmjow was hurt. Damn Nnoritra and his Zanpakutō. Damn Ichigo. The fucking Shinigami half-breed just had to ruin everything by losing his powers after he beat the fucking bastard Aizen. Damn everything.

Damn his wounds. 2 months and they still haven't healed. His powers were slow to restore as well, to the point that even a Menos would be able to beat him. The only good reason it hadn't was because they feared coming near Los Noches still. But soon that wouldn't matter. He needed to recharge somehow.

When he ran into this girl earlier he hadn't expected her to notice him, let alone realize she had his blood on her. No human did, except the Ori-whatever her name was woman. But he doubted with his power depletion she had even noticed him here in the human world. But this woman had. He didn't know if she had any spirit pressure, his own abilities were going fucking haywire, and so he waited…

… Outside her window…

… In the bushes like a fucking reject.

If Ulquiorra were still alive, he wouldn't waste a second calling him trash.

And what the hell was with the fucking noise?

At first it had been loud and wile and exciting. But now even he could barely hear it, so how could she? Either she knew the song playing, because he was sure she was mumbling the words, or her hearing was fucking amazing.

Once she was asleep he snuck in without a problem. He heads straight to the fridge. She had to have something edible in here…

Finding something, he literally tears into it with a disregard for noise. The woman was out so what he care. After he finishes his impromptu meal, he feels something pulling him. Not a strong feeling like his _ache_ to defeat that fucktard Kurosaki, but something. He ignores it, once more looking for _his_ kind of meat.

* * *

The next morning she woke up _**tired**_. Drained. Exhausted. Almost like when she started parkour and her body didn't want to work. But this tired was more than physical, it almost felt like her soul's energy was near gone. Guess today would be a lazy day. Atleast this meant her ADHD would be non-existent. When this happened she would be blessedly free of the anxiety.

As she lays in bed she realizes the new smell. One that was almost as pungent as the smell of weed. It was almost… metallic if she had to guess. Maybe it was the clothes from yesterday?

Her dream suddenly comes to mind. A fight was happening but she couldn't see anything because of the dust and dirt having been kicked up. But the feeling of her heart racing, that was something that made her heart race again. She feared for someone, feared with every fiber that made up who she was. The crescent moon hanging in a starless sky that was nothing new to her. That was a frequent backdrop in her dreams.

She sighs; if her parents had ever found out about that, if they ever talked to her again, they would put her right in the loony bin. She was damn lucky they didn't do that when she was a child. When she had mentioned seeing something the first and only time, she had done it when there were other adults around. Her parents were angry that she would 'lie' but luckily another adult came to her rescue by telling them she was talking about an imaginary friend. After that they kept an eye on her for several years and she never mentioned it again. She knew better than that.

She gets up, ignoring the mess of her room and bed. The Japanese could have their perfection, she loved her chaos. And she was hungry. Really hungry. Maybe she had some food leftover from the other day when she had made food instead of something instant. Course once she got to her kitchen she forgot all about food, instead she only stood there and stared at the mess she knew she hadn't left behind. Bits of uneaten food and several dirty dishes were laying around and she had only eaten a bag of chips.

Did someone break in to eat her food?

But she notices some blood splotches. They reminded her of yesterday. But she hadn't met a ghost who needed to eat before. From what she figured they didn't feel worldly pains, even if they may be covered in blood or have the wounds that killed them. Thing was, they didn't _feel_.

She gives a dejected sigh and picks up the dirty dishes and bits of food. She really no longer felt hungry to tell the truth now.

After picking up the mess and doing the dishes she just forgets about yesterday. Just to relieve the stress it caused, she lit up a blunt. Damn, that had felt good. Now she just needed something else to do.

Her face lights up and she grabs her computer. She needed to party. _That_ would clear her mind very well. So she starts searching for clubs.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't know _why_ he was back to that woman's place or even why he had went back last night. Though, after only a few minutes of being near her as he ate her food, his strength returned a little. Enough that he took down a Menos Grande with near ease. Course, the fucking Quincy had to show up so his meal went to go.

'_The fuck is she doing?_' He thinks, she was acting weird now. She was… pampering. Fuck, why the hell did he know that fucking word?!

Wait, now wha-

Grimmjow blinks and grins. Maybe this _was_ a good thing he was back again. The woman didn't know anybody was around and was changing. Parading around in a black bra and underwear, that brought a lecherous grin to his face. Then that thing she had been talking to starts to make noise and she covers herself with a yukata before answering it.

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. Damn who the fuck she was talking to, they ruined his fun.

She doesn't talk for long though, closing the thing after telling whoever bye with a wave. He couldn't understand anything she had been saying. She continues to get… done up or whatever, keeping the yukata on, and he gets up. His fun was over.

* * *

She hadn't been this drunk in a while. She giggles as the world becomes topsy-turvy, tilting as it pleased. She had danced, drank copious amounts of alcohol (mainly saké), and she hardly remembered how she got home (maybe a taxi?). She dropped her heels… somewhere in her house and she was looking at her twisting bed with longing.

She was damn tired so she crosses over (the floor was tripping her up dammit!) and flops down onto the bed. She pulls the covers up over herself and quickly drifts off.

But her dreams weren't so forgiving.

Her eyes felt like they were cemented together. They were crusty and itchy and her head felt like Zeus' before Athena was born, like something was playing with a jackhammer inside her skull. It pounded and throbbed and the freaking _sun_! The sun shone so happy and bright and EVIL! The darn orb didn't get the memo on not shining in her face or around her person. She rolls over pulling the blanket over her head to block the light.

Suddenly her computer, which she didn't remember turning on, dings to tell her she had messages and maybe missed calls. She really didn't want to find out.

* * *

Grimmjow snaps awake. He fell asleep in the girl's place. He only meant to nap for half an hour but it seemed he slept the whole night. Fuck! What if the girls had come back?

Grimmjow growls and gets up, going to walk out of her place but trips over… He picks up the things, maybe they were shoes. They looked like fucking torture devices. He drops them with a snort. Humans. Though this woman was different, maybe she was a fucking battery for his kind. Just two nights of being around her and his powers were near 3 times what they had been. He needed to eat now that he thought about it. He missed his meal last night.

* * *

Coffee, humanities way of coping with hangovers. She was surprised too when she hadn't been carded last night. The legal age was 20 and she was 19 , so she felt happy that they thought she was that old.

She finishes her 3rd cup of coffee, black with no cream or sugar, and she goes over to her couch to lay down after putting the mug in the sink. Her head was still pounding and she wanted to go back to sleep. But the sun decided its mission was to keep her awake now that she opened her eyes. She still didn't understand people's obsession with her eyes, so what if she had two different eye colors. It's called Heterochromia Iridium. She'd had it since birth. One eye was purple while the other green. It also seemed no one here could see the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. She knew the kanji meant 'Royal' but she didn't know where it had come from. She had always had it.

She picks up her left wrist to look at it. It hadn't faded at all. She sighs in an attempt to relax. But a few minutes later she hears something that was a mix between a human shriek and an animalistic howl. And then something unseen felt like it was crushing her. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was suffocating.

Her arms were near impossible to move. And to get up? HA! There was no getting up.

Something was getting closer to her, crushing things and releasing that awful shriek. And the weight holding her down was getting stronger. She could barely get air into her lungs. Her sight was darkening when her roof caves in and the pressure lets up briefly, enough for the darkness to leave her eyes. She lifts her eyes, the only thing she could move, and sees a huge black mass with a white face. White orbs in black sockets lock onto her immobile form. This was how she was going to die? Some giant evil _thing _was going to eat her?

Resigned to fate (she didn't want to die but when couldn't move you didn't have much of a choice) she watches as it opens its great maw, something forming and glowing within. She wasn't going to be eaten, she was going to be obliterated! The darkness was creeping into her vision once more.

Just before it took over, she swore she saw something blue and white flew up towards the monsters face. And then nothing.

When she did finally come to, she was on a couch. It was white. Hell, everything was white. Was she dead?

"'Bout fucking time Woman." A gruff voice says. She sits up slowly, looking around. Across from the far end of the couch was an open door.. Actually it was a hole, there was no door. But the man standing in the way had a shocking blue hair coiffed up, a white jacket that ended at his ribs and the inside was black and the sleeves were rolled up and the collar upturned, a pair of white hakama's that were low riding in her opinion and a black sash.

She gulps. Well if he wasn't a sex god she was the Easter Bunny. He takes a few steps into the room, closer to her and she could see the scar across his chest and.. Was that a HOLE?!

She stares openly at it. Did this mean he wasn't alive?

"Hey, Woman!" He yells catching her attention. Her eyes fly up to his face and straight to his blue eyes and remain there. He himself was a little off guard about her own eyes, one purple and one green. "Eat." He commands, throwing something to her. It lands in her lap. It was a convenience store bento. Her stomach grumbles at her, telling her of its need to be full. She waits a moment though.

"Am I dead?" She questions him and his smile widens. She didn't know if that was a good thing.

"What if you are?" She thinks about it.

"If I am, nothing I can do about it." She answers truthfully. She looks down at the bento, picking at the plastic making a dull 'thonk'-ing noise. She hears him scoff and turn on his heel.

"Don't worry Woman. You ain't dead yet." She looks up at him in surprise, though his back was to her. "If you leave this room, you will be."

Well that didn't sound good.

* * *

Vynx: Alright, the first chapter is out. I'm going to be trying to get the other finished ones I have out soon too. And I'm also working on the next chapter of Change of Heart. That one is the one that will be worked on most, with this one following right behind it. Unfortunately my updating on both stories will be spotty. I have job hunting to do. -grabs butterfly net and heads outside-

Please review, e-mail, tweet, tumblr, or Skype me. All information is on my homepage.


	2. Chapter II

She had finished the bento box and now she was sitting in the corner of the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her clothes were torn up and tattered, virtually ribbons if she thought about it. But then her thoughts drift to the blue haired man.

He must have saved her from that monster. The question was, how? She had_ never_ seen anything like it before ever. Yeah, she had seen the monsters some ghosts turn into like they were gone almost instantly. And while some were big, they were never as large as whatever it was.

She shivers, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself. She didn't know the time just that it was dark. The small window didn't show much of the sky and, if she were truthful with herself, she was scared to get off the couch. Fuck the stress her body was in was causing her to practically vibrate. The only odd thing was that her ADHD hadn't flared.

Though she did feel the drain, the exhaustion. Maybe that was why? As she thought about it, only in this form of exhaustion seemed to keep good at bay. She had notice that physical exhaustion made it worse and if her mind was tired, she was lucky to remember how to do anything!

She shivers again, curling up tighter. It wasn't like there was a draft or even of breeze. It was like she was exposed for the entire world to see. She wanted to find out where she was, wanted to go look at the small window the man's words rang in her head like the hangover she used to have. Maybe he was trying to keep her safe? Somehow, she thought that was just something extra, like it wasn't his main thing nor did he really seemed to care. He had his own agenda and she fit into it somehow.

She shivers once more. Christ! She needed someone close!

* * *

Grimmjow pauses, his senses flared out. He was keeping tabs on any remaining Arrancar and the Woman. She hadn't left the room, hell he was pretty fucking sure she hadn't left the fucking couch! She was fucking meek; like that other woman Aizen had that bastard Ulquiorra take care of.

He snorts derisively. Once his powers were back to full strength, he didn't care what happened to her. Maybe he would just kill her. Right now, he needed to find her something to wear other than those shreds. He didn't know what they used to be but they wouldn't serve any fucking purpose now.

As he thought about it, it had been 4 days since he first saw her and his strength now was halfway back to what it used to be. Maybe he would let her live, so if his strength waned she could charge him up. But that would make her a weakness and others of his kind were quick to exploit weakness, especially if the weakness was a human. He lets loose a feral growl, slamming his fists into the ground. The room shook.

Fuck it. He would think about it fucking later.

* * *

She was listening for any noise, anything to indicate anyone was approaching the room. She was on edge for some reason. Like something dangerous was approaching and fast. The man's steps were suddenly heard, loud and deliberate; like he wanted her to know he was returning.

"Woman, change." He commands, throwing articles of clothing at her as soon as he rounded the hole. They land in a heap at the opposite end of the couch. It was a mixture of white and black and there were a lot of clothes. Hesitantly, as if she was getting closer to a snakes den, she crawls to the pile and lifts us various articles. The first had been some variation of a dress and a super slutty one at that. She couldn't stop the face she made from it so she tossed it aside. As she continues to search for clothing, and while she was eyeing a particular pair of hakamas which she kept, her eyes drift over to the man.

He was leaned against the wall, a look on his face she couldn't quite describe. Like he was thinking or searching by feeling without touching. Finally she had an outfit; the hakamas (because she always wanted to wear a pair), and a shirt that covered her hands but stopped at the end of her rib cage and form fitting to her chest. The man atleast had the decency to look away when she began stripping. But she didn't know if he stayed that way when she couldn't see.

The pants she didn't quite know if she liked. She had to take off her undies because even they had gotten shredded. The elastic was the only thing keeping them on her body. And they had been her favorite pair too. The cloth of the hakamas was soft against her skin and even kept her warm. She was once more sitting on the couch with him leaning against the wall across from her. Deciding she didn't like her hands being covered she rolls the sleeves up to just past her elbows. Suddenly a large hand grabs her left arm and turns it to where her tattoo was showing.

"Think you're a Hime, Woman?" The man sneers at her, dropping her arm. She frowns. She had a name.

"It's Amya. And no, I've always had it." She retorts but looks at him in amazement. "Wait, you can see it?!" He scoffs at her, returning to his previous position.

"What do you think Woman." Her frown returns. He knew her name now so he was just being rude by calling her woman.

"When can I go back?" She questions sometime later, she was bored so talking sounded like an idea. Normally she would go out and Free Run for a while or smoke while watching TV. She obviously couldn't do either of them because if she left the room she would die and the other because she had no blunts on her. The man had slid down to the floor to relaxed, his eyes closed. She didn't know if he was asleep or not.

She stands and tiptoes over to him, stopping every few steps to make sure she wasn't making noise. He looked really tired right now to her. Like he either didn't get any sleep often or he had no energy. If he was keeping her safe from the monsters, maybe she should leave him alone. But her curiosity wouldn't let her nor would something else inside of her. Something pulled her to him. She didn't know what but it felt like it had always been there, helping her in her life's choices.

She kneels beside him, looking at his face. He looked like he was chiseled out of marble, a statue come to life. Even the odd teal markings under his eyes looked good. The only thing strange was the half feline jaw stuck to his face. She didn't know what it was or how it stayed in place.

Her eyes travel down a defined chest to drool worthy abs. And to the hole in his stomach. Inside of it the walls were black and it didn't seem to cause discomfort to him. Somewhere in her mind she wondered if he could feel if anything was put inside of it. He was freakishly tall, atleast 6 foot (which to her was such a thing) but of slight build, he was made for speed.

Legs getting numb she relaxes against the wall beside him. His body practically radiated heat. She scoots closer to him but doesn't touch. Her eyes felt heavy as she sat there and eventually she drifts off.

When she wakes she was laying back on the couch with the guy gone. And now that she was alone, she realizes she didn't know his name. He didn't even seem like he cared about the fact she had given him her name. Instead, he still referred to her as woman. She sits up and the room swims. She puts her hands to her head and closes her eyes. Her head killed and her body… Her body was sluggish and weak, her extremities numb. They felt like they were weighed down by lead.

Her vision was blurry and blackened at the edges. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was she like this?

"Eat. Your reiatsu is low. She looks up and is only able to make out a fuzzy shape in all the white. She feels a few things land in her lap and the man was gone. She grabs the closest one, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was, and tears into it. She was on the 4th box and 3rd drink when she finds herself full. She still felt tired, drained even, but not as bad anymore. She was wondering how he would know that but also how he was getting this food.

When he came back she was standing by the window looking out of it. There were a few drinks left over but she didn't seem to care.

"I've seen this place before. I've seen this moon and starless sky." She says, without turning around, in a whisper. She must have been talking to herself. He waits to see if she says more. "I see it every night or I used to. Now I don't. Why do I know this place? Is it déjà vu? Or have I been here?" This time she spoke even softer. She shakes her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

Grimmjow was at 75% strength but it had cost the girl. She was clammy and cold when he had awoken and found her laying against him. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. But he had caught himself a fairly good meal before heading to the living world to get food for the human woman. He had taken extra's so he wouldn't have to make any more trips. The fucking Quincy was looking for him. He didn't need another invasion when he wasn't at full strength.

She turns around and jumps when she sees him. Her face darkens.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Maybe." He answers. Her eyes drift back to the window.

"Where am I?" She tries instead.

"Los Noches." Her eyes change, darkening.

"H-Hueco… Mundo…" She whispers and her eyes return to normal. "What's Los Noches?"

Grimmjow actually raises an eyebrow. She just said the world, why was the Woman acting like she didn't know. "It's the realm of Hollows." She blinks.

"What?"

Grimmjow drops the raised brow. He did not like repeating himself. He takes a few steps closer to the girl. "You just said its name."

"What, Los Noches? You told me its name."

"Los Noches is the castle you're in Woman. Hueco Mundo is the realm's name. _You're_ the one who said it." He leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

"No I didn't." She retorts, crossing her arms under her bust. She was frowning. Grimmjow growls. "Hueco Mundo, Los Noches; that's Spanish. How do you know Spanish?" Her frown was replaced by a confused look.

"Just do."

She makes a frustrated noise, turning back to the window. She goes quiet.

"I came to Japan to look for my parents. They gave me up as a baby." She rubs her left wrist. "They gave me this. You're the first person I've met who could see it. I've always known I was different, could see and feel things others couldn't." She holds onto herself now. Grimmjow didn't know why she was telling him these things. "My adopted parents were good parents. Controlling but loving. I think they knew I was different from the start. We don't talk anymore though.

"I just want to know who I am. I had gone through my adoption papers and found the names Belisia and Avenierro, which are Spanish but I was born in Japan and adopted from there."

The names surprised Grimmjow. They had been two rulers of Hueco Mundo, had opposed Baraggan and even Aizen. Almost 20 years ago they had disappeared. Every Hollow had assumed that Aizen had killed them. But there were rumor that Belisia had been with child. But it was impossible. This girl was human, right?

Grimmjow turn away from her. He had questions that needed answers. Maybe there was one person who could give him the answers. He sonídos out of the room before the girl notices.

When she turns around, after having looked at the starless sky for what seemed like forever, she finds herself alone. She wasn't surprised really, he didn't seem like he was one to stay around for long.

She felt more alone now than she had ever in her life. Her grip on her torso tightens. She felt like she belonged here, wherever here was. But while she felt like she belonged, she still felt like something was missing. In fact, something always seemed to be missing no matter what she was doing. And that pull was and even stronger. It wasn't something she could ignore now. It tugged at her, wanting her to follow. So, ignoring the warning she had been given on leaving the room, she exits and turns right afterwards; following where the pull took her. Finally she finds herself at a set of enormous double doors. Hesitantly, she pushes one open and walks in.

She finds herself in a library of sorts. As she gets closer to the books she realizes they were folders with names on them. Suddenly she finds a folder with the two names she had given the man earlier. Her heart seams to stop beating. She picks it up and walks over to the desk and chair, taking a seat in the extremely comfortable chair. She tries to swallow the lump lodged in her throat.

Slowly she opens it and begins to read the pretty kanji.

* * *

Grimmjow finds himself infront of the former Shinigami's shop. This was going to be difficult. He was not only suppressing his reiatsu to an extreme but being hunted at the same time. Having to keep an eye on his back was difficult and irritating. But he was on a mission. If the rumors were true from back then, the girl was going to be hidden away. If not, then she had nothing to worry about for the future. He could feel the shop owner moving around inside, making his way outside. When the blonde finally makes his way outside, half his face was hidden behind a fan but his eyes were hard and calculating.

"Hello there. Something I can help you with?"

* * *

Amya was running on auto. She had been since she had found and read the folder. When she finally realized what she was doing, she found herself standing outside under the starless sky on top of a tower. The ground looked so far below that it made her kind of dizzy. The people she was looking for, the people who she had always wanted to find and talk to were…

* * *

Grimmjow returns to the room he had left the girl in, armed with knowledge and new items, but find it empty. He cast his senses our and finds that she was at the top of this tower. Scowling he sonídos to the area. She was just standing there, looking out over Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow looks down at his left hand, at the black glove with the flames on the top of his hand. The idiot shop owner said that it would remove the soul inside.

She hadn't seemed to notice him. But he wouldn't think she would. Everything she was supposed to be was repressed, withheld. She turns around and jumps when she sees him.

"Didn't hear you." She says, tucking hair behind her ears. Ridiculous human habit. Grimmjow grins before seemingly disappearing before her eyes. She stumbles to the right, falling onto her rear end. She looks up from the ground and sees the man with…

"What are you _doing_?" She cries out, reaching with her left hand to her body.

"This gigai is of no use." He says, throwing it over his shoulder. His face had a grin she couldn't understand. It was like he had found something. He moves and she follows him, finding herself on the sandy ground she had been looking at.

"T-This isn't possible…" She whispers out, looking up at the tower. It was atleast 50 stories above her. The man was looking at her impressed.

"You learn quick." He remarks, looking her up and down. She looks down at herself, seeing she was still wearing the same outfit but with one new item, a short sword that had a gray hilt. She looks back at him.

"What are you gunna do with my body?"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. He had a deal to keep. He opens a Garganta to the underground room he had been shown by the Shop Owner before returning to Los Noches. He also needed the girl. He grabs her and throws her over his other shoulder. He then walks through the Garganta, the portal closing behind him.

* * *

Vynx: Yay, chapter two is out! I'll prolly have the next one out in a day or two.

But I wanna thank kotori-san for adding this story to your favorites and XD-kaycee for adding it to your story alert.

Now to the reviews:

**XD-kaycee**: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!

**Edhla**: You are the first to tell me i have a ballsy writing style. I got a good giggle out of that. As for the switching tenses, I just do that. Half the time I don't even realize I do it, so thank you for bringing it to my attention. I hope this was better. And I also hope this chapter kept you gripped just as well.

Anyways please review, fave, follow, e-mail, tweet, tumblr, or Skype me and let me know what you thought about the story. All information is on my homepage!


End file.
